Promises In Blue
by Mafalda-E-Hopkirk
Summary: Charlotte Pond was left at the orphange when she was an infant. Her only possessions are a locket with a Police Box on the front and her parents' pictures on the inside, a small key, and a letter from her mother, River Song. Full summary inside
1. Summary & Introduction

**Summary:**

_**Charlotte Pond was left at the orphanage on Rolling Street when she was only an infant. Her only possessions are a locket with a Police Box on the front and her parents' pictures on the inside, a small key, and a letter from her mother, River Song. Charlie and her best friend, Alfie Owens or Stormy, as he prefers, are not very well-liked at the orphanage, but they manage, though strange things happen to them. (They are adopted once at age nine by a woman who vanishes a few weeks later, and Charlie seems to have **_**two hearts, **_**of all things.)**_

_**When a strange man shows up to adopt them, Charlie knows immediately that he is the same man from her necklace - her father - yet he hasn't seemed to have aged a day. After a wonderful day with their new family, Charlie and Stormy return to the orphanage to pack their things, only to come back out and find that the Doctor and the Ponds have all gone missing. The only thing left is a video from the Doctor and River, telling Charlie and Stormy that they must pilot the TARDIS to where they are being held and rescue them, and not only does her families' fate rest in Charlie's hands, but the fate of the rest of the universe as well...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I was on Tumblr (surprise surprise) and I saw a message from someone saying they were trying to find a certain Doctor Who fanfiction, and I started looking for it for them. A keyword was 'baby' and, shockingly, most of the stories were OMGTHEDOCTOR'SCHILDWITHRIVERROSE/AMY. So...I got an idea. And this is it. The first chapter should be up tonight - I'm already halfway done. Review if you want :)**

* * *

><p><span>I<span>ntroduction

_It's supposed to be pure, but instead it's marked with deep footprints and drips of blood. The only person visible on all of the snow-covered Rolling Street was one River Song, all bundled up in white clothes and with curly blond hair peeking out of the top. Her right arm was bleeding rather heavily but she paid it no mind as she hurried down the street. Her cheeks were flushed nearly the same colour as the blood-spotted ground, and her eyes were filled with tears she refused to let fall._

'_There isn't a choice,' River reminded herself firmly as she clutched Charlie closer to her chest. 'It's best for her. It'll keep her and the Doctor safe.'_

_Her breath fogged around her like smoke as River carefully placed her daughter on the doorstep of the orphanage. She made certain that Charlie was bundled up tight in her blanket and that the letter was secure inside it as well._

"_Don't worry, my love," River said to the child in a whisper, reaching down to gently stroke her orange curls. "He'll come and get you soon. He'll always come for you."_

_And with that River pressed a button on the contraption on her wrist and vanished. _


	2. Chapter 1

**I just want to put this out here now - my chapters will probably be on the shorter side - 2,000 to 4,000 words - but that means updates are faster ;)**

**Thanks to PresidentTheAwesome for reviewing (check out her stories; great for 11/River lovers!), and A Daydream Away and NaviRebel16 for favouriting :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

The outside of the blue envelope read _Charlotte Amelia Rose Pond. _It was tucked into the pink blanket decorated with white stars that was tucked tightly around the infant. Wrapped around her hand was a long chain the held a locket – which had, strangely enough, a picture of a blue police box on the front – and a plain Yale key.

Mrs. Lenore Potts, always the unlucky one, grimaced as she opened the door and saw yet another damned baby on the step. She sighed, dragging the basket inside, and went about the usual procedure as quickly as possible. She read the front of the note just to find out the girl's name, drew up the necessary papers, and took the child upstairs to the infant's room. Not bothering to remove the locket – it would be better for everyone if the child just choked to death or strangled itself – Mrs. Potts plopped the whole basket into the crib and left.

Charlottestirred slightly in her sleep, one tiny hand reaching around until it clasped the envelope tightly in one hand, her locket still firmly in the other.

Mrs. Potts never bothered to hold Charlie, so she had no idea that the young girl possessed two hearts, rather than one. She never spoke to her, so she never realised that sometimes Charlie knew things just _too _advancedfor her age, or even could predict things before they happened. She never read that letter, so Mrs. Potts never did and never will truly know who Charlotte Amelia Rose Pond truly was, and that she was and always would be _brilliant._

**Three years later.**

"This is Alfie." Said Mrs. Potts, dropping a young boy into the crib next to Charlie. "He's your new bed mate, and he won't eat. Feed him."

She tossed two containers of cheep baby food down as well – peas and carrots, Charlie could tell by their colour. She hated them both, but she hated being hungry more, so the three year old picked up the carrots and handed them to Alfie, who took them hesitantly, sniffling. She noticed that Alfie was rather well-fed looking for an orphan – she herself was quite small and skinny. He had blond hair and blue eyes, which were red from crying. He looked about her age, so Charlie decided to try and talk him into eating.

"Kinda yucky, but hungry hurts." She said, pointing at the carrots and the peas. "We share. Carrots are better; you eats first."

Alfie sniffed again and nodded reluctantly.

"Spoon?" he asked quietly.

"Spoon?" repeated Charlie, mulling over the strange word. "What'za spoon?"

"Spoon!" Alfie repeated louder. "To eat with!"

"Oh!" Charlie nodded, tapping her chin with her finger in thought. "Tiny shovel?"

"Kinda…" Alfie said, looking at her strangely.

"We don't get 'ny tiny shovelses," said Charlie firmly. "Eat wiff hands."

Alfie did, obviously hungry enough to eat even the carrots.

"Charlie, by 'way," Charlie said, holding out her hand to Alfie the way she had seen Big Kids do with Prospective Parents. "Charlie 'Mellia Jes'ca Pond."

Alfie grabbed her right hand with his awkwardly. "Alfie Ow'nz, but I like Storm'geddon better. Stormy."

"Stormy." Charlie said slowly, smiling. "I like i' too."

**Three more years later…**

"It's just a little scratch," said Charlie gently, placing one of her few smuggled plasters over Stormy's newest boo-boo.

Stormy still cried, though. Unlike Charlie, who could only remember a few memories from her parents, like their faces and the sound of their voices, Stormy remembered more. Hugs, stories, holidays…After all, he was over three years old when they died. At times like this, when the bullying in the orphanage was worse, it was harder for Stormy to deal with the fact that he didn't have a parent to hug him and make him feel better.

But he did have Charlie.

"Read it to me." He said in a whispered. "Please, Charlie? Read me the letter from your mum."

Charlie smiled and reached into her dirty and ripped jumper, pulling out a creased and folded blue envelope. She had long ago memorised the letter thanks to a kind older girl in the orphanage named Rudy. She wrapped an arm around Stormy, and they both leaned against the dusty attic wall while Charlie read by the light of the single dim torch she had long ago nicked.

_"My dear Charlie,_

_I'm sure you are wondering why I have had to leave you in such an awful place, and believe me when I say I know what it's like to be somewhere like that. I had to make a choice between keeping you and your father alive and…well, leaving you where I did. I hope you can one day forgive my, my love. _

_You've likely noticed that you're different than other children. To start with, you've got two hearts. Now this will probably be hard to believe, but your father and I are another species. We're what humans would call aliens. Our species is from a long-gone planet called Gallifrey, and we're called Time Lords. The last three Time Lords, to be precise. Because of that, and because of how…shall we say, 'well known', your father is, we attract a lot of trouble. That's one of the reasons you're where you are now. _

_I've left you a locket. On the inside is a photo of your father and I, and the key on the chain is to the blue box on the front. You may need it some day._

_About your father, now. He's…well, don't tell him I said this, but he's the most amazing man in the universe. He may look young but he's lived for hundreds and hundreds of years. He has a name, but few know it; instead some call him The Oncoming Storm or the Time Lord Victorious. However, the people of our world know him best as the Doctor. And wherever and whenever you go, Charlie, however scared you are, I promise you, you will never be alone. _

_I wish I could tell you that you'll be loved. That you'll be safe and cared for and protected. But this isn't the time for lies. What you are going to be, Charlie, is very, very brave. Don't worry, he will come for you soon. He'll never let us down._

_I love you, sweetie. Always remember that. _

_Your mum, _

_River Song.__"_

"You're so lucky, Charlie," said Stormy with another sniff, running his fingers over the letter. "You have parents. And you get to be an alien."

"You have parents too, Stormy," said Charlie firmly, folding up the letter. "When they come to get me, you'll come too."

Stormy's blue eyes grew wide. "Really?"

"Of course!" replied Charlie matter-of-fact-ly. "I wouldn't go without you. You're like my brother."

Stormy beamed.

It was silent for a few moments in the tiny room. If you had looked inside the attic, through the small boarded-up window, you would have seen two small six-year-old children sitting together under a moth-eaten blanket – one with curly orange hair and the other with blonde hair.

"Where do you think they live?" asked Stormy suddenly. "In a big house? Or a flat? Or, or, or maybe on a spaceship?"

"I think they live in here," said Charlie, voicing aloud something she had felt for a long time, showing Stormy the Police Box on the front of her locket. "And this is my key to it," she held out the Yale key. "So maybe I'm supposed to find them some day and go inside."

"It's kinda small," observed Stormy, examining the picture.

"Well maybe it's magic," offered Charlie. "But anyway it's late. We should go to sleep."

So Charlie and Stormy climbed onto the bare mattress with their blanket, huddling together against the cold.

Just another day in the orphanage.

**Three years later again…**

She was a Prospective Parent, and she wanted _two._

It was so rare it was ridiculous. Sure, many people came by wanting two babies or toddlers or even requested identical twins, but a person willing to adopt, as Mrs. Potts put it, "Two of you brats" who were siblings or friends and under the age of ten, was _rare. _Like, unheard of, rare.

Her name was Julie Thomas. She was just over thirty, had a nice job as a teacher, a pet dog, lived in a large house, and had the shiniest brown hair you've ever seen. She made a point to talk and play with all the children she could find in the orphanage, and all of the Good and Medium kids adored her almost immediately.

Charlie and Stormy hid in a corner, trying not to see the glares shot at them every few seconds by various other orphans. For some reason, many of the parents that came to visit liked Charlie and Stormy a lot. In fact, a few had even considered adopting them. But inevitably, someone – Mrs. Potts, the other orphans, or all of the above – would sabotage the adoption ("They're really quite the little brats – last couple they stayed with brought them back after an hour!" "They're always breaking things!" "They love making messes!" "I hear they steal money from all the adults who visit!"). Sometimes, when that wouldn't work, like on two occasions when the adult(s) in question weren't to be swayed, the other orphans would simply drag Charlie and Stormy off and 'convince them' (in a way that resulted in scratches, bruises, and crying) that they didn't really want to leave after all. So after six years of this, the two children simply gave up on being adopted, resolved just to wait for Charlie's alien family to save them.

"Oh no, oh no," said Charlie, looking adhemently at the wall. "Oh no – she's coming over here. What if she likes us?"

"You can just do what you did with Mr. Johnson," suggested Stormy. "Tell her about the letter. She'll think we're both mad."

"I suppose…" agreed Charlie nervously, looking up as Mrs. Thomas approached. The two children were never mean to the prospective parents; they just couldn't bring themselves to be that rude.

"Hello there," said Mrs. Thomas, sitting down on the floor beside Stormy, much to their surprise; the floor was _filthy._ "What're your names?"

"I'm Charlotte Amelia Rose Pond," said Charlie politely. She loved her name, and always used it in full when introducing herself. "But call me Charlie, please."

"I'm Alfie Owens," said Stormy. "But–"

"Oh yes, Mrs. Potts told me about you two." Interrupted Mrs. Thomas slowly. Charlie and Stormy both grimaced. "She told me you–" she gestured to Charlie. "Are the mad girl who believes her parents are coming back for her, and you–" this time to Stormy. "Are the boy who follows her around and wants to be called 'Stormy', right?"

Charlie and Stormy nodded, looking down at their feet and waiting for the inevitable footsteps. Mrs. Potts had never gone so far as to tell a Prospective bad things about them before they had even talked to them, but it didn't matter. They were used to it.

Then, to the surprise of both Stormy and Charlie, Mrs. Thomas suddenly said, "And that's why I want to adopt you two."

"Come again?" said Charlie, sure she was hearing things.

"Sorry?" said Stormy at the same time.

"And don't worry, I'll keep this private," Mrs. Thomas assured them. She pointed discretely to a much older girl in the corner – the very same one who had taught Charlie how to read and helped her to memorize her letter. "Rudy, I think her name was. She told me how the other orphans and even that horrible woman, Mrs. Potts, always try to convince parents not to adopt you two."

"She did?" Charlie gasped, glancing at Rudy, who gave her a little wave and a smile. Usually she was painfully shy and would rarely speak to anyone other than a few people. Charlie felt like she could have kissed the other girl.

"She certainly did." Said Mrs. Thomas. "Now, what do you two say? Do you want to come live with me?"

Charlie and Stormy both cried out, "Yes!", but then Charlie surprised everyone in the room, including herself. She collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

><p>"What's going on, Charlie?" demanded Stormy as he was dragged upstairs. Charlie, after collapsing downstairs, had promptly popped back up, face white and eyes full of tears, proclaimed she was fine and that she and Stormy were going to pack her things, and proceeded to tow Stormy up to their attic room.<p>

"Wait." Charlie said simply.

Finally they were in the room, and Charlie pulled Stormy down next to her on their bed.

"I…I saw something." She said, eying him warily.

"What do you mean?" asked Stormy.

"I…when we said yes, to Mrs. Thomas, I had like a…like a vision. Of the future. And this feeling…"

Stormy's blue eyes grew wide. "Do you think it could be an alien thing?"

"It has to be." Charlie said. "I…I think I can show you it. If you want."

"Yeah!" said Stormy without thought, grinning.

Charlie promptly grabbed him by the face, fingers on his temples, and said "Hold still."

Stormy gasped as he saw the vision. It was like a fast-forwarded movie; _he and Charlie were packing clothes, meeting Mrs. Thomas downstairs with huge smiles on their faces, taking in Mrs. Potts' furious look with glee. They were arriving at a small but lovely home, being shown their own bedrooms, new clothes, toys just for them, piles of delicious food. They were being taken to a new school – small, a private school, the same one Mrs. Thomas taught at – and the other children were nice to them, and they never got hurt. It was three weeks of bliss._

_And then one day Vision Stormy and Vision Charlie arrived home and Mrs. Thomas didn't. They slept on the sofa that night. She still didn't come home. The next day, they decided to call the police. _

_It was deduced that Mrs. Thomas either abandoned them or was kidnapped. There was no trace of her. Not anywhere. She had simply vanished. _

_Mrs. Thomas had no living family. Stormy and Charlie stood in front of the orphanage again, suitcases in hand, and trying not to see Mrs. Potts' ecstatic smile._

"What – what – h-how?" gasped Stormy when it ended, out of breath.

"I don't know." Said Charlie, staring out of the window. "But it has to happen. It's our future."

"But – but I like Mrs. Thomas!" said Stormy. "If we just didn't go with her…couldn't she be safe? Maybe she wouldn't disappear!"

"No." said Charlie firmly, still looking outside. "We _have _to go with her."

"But why?" cried Stormy.

"I don't know, Stormy!" Charlie yelled back. She turned back to him, and Stormy saw now that she was crying. "I just know that we do! We can't change all that; it's _got _to happen! Trust me!"

Stormy did. He said so.

"Thanks," Charlie said, giving him a watery smile. "Now…let's pack."

* * *

><p>The next three weeks went as expected.<p>

The first night back at the orphanage, Stormy asked why. He said it wasn't worth it, that lovely time with Julie (as they had come to call her), only to loose her. Charlie replied with something like a quote, though she had no idea where she had heard it or when. It just seemed right.

_"I wouldn't say that. Think of it this way, Stormy: every life is a pile of good things and bad things. The good things don't always soften the bad things, but vice-versa, the bad things don't necessarily spoil the good things or make them unimportant."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to PresidentTheAwesome, Demi Lupin, Mericat, and of course Delusional Dreamer for reviewing, and to everyone else for alerting and favouriting. **

**Sorry this took so long...I've been working on a novel :) Sorry it's not even 1,000 words, but the next chapter is the one we've (well i've) been looking forward to! **

**News:**

**Please feel free to follow me on Tumblr. There's a link on my profile. **

**Look out for another Doctor Who story from me coming soon!**

**Also, I decided to change my username from DoctorOfWordsMasterOfPaint. It was just too long and made no sense.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

It's all in the eyes. They get mad a lot, but Charlie can tell when they're _really _mad just by looking at their eyes. Today was one of the days when they were _really _mad.

Charlie was actually scared. The way the gang – Ericka Armstrong, Darlene Schmidt, Burt Sullivan, and Eugene Anderson, the meanest kids in the orphanage who were all older than Charlie and Stormy by two years – was looking at her and Stormy was truly terrifying. Charlie's hand gripped Stormy's tightly as she searched desperately for a way out of this.

Seeing an opening via a locking supply closet down the hall a bit, Charlie pointed behind the gang and yelled, "Look, chips!"

They fell for it and all turned. Charlie and Stormy ran into the closet and locked the door firmly. It was a testament to how determined the gang was this time that they didn't even try to rush the door or some such nonsense. They simply waited.

After a few hours, when they had played all the card games they could think of and were quite hungry, Charlie finally cracked.

"I can't take this anymore!" she cried, standing up and reaching up to the ceiling. She pulled the string that attached to the ladder which led up into a tiny storage attic, and turned to Stormy.

"I'm not waiting any longer," she said firmly, her green/blue eyes flashing like traffic lights. "Come on, Stormy. We're running away."

Stormy jumped up, eyes wide.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really." Said Charlie, starting to ascend the ladder. "There's a little window that opens out right next to the gutter. We can climb down using that and the ivy."

"Right," agreed Stormy, following her up. "And hopefully we'll live to tell the tale."

Charlie rolled her eyes and crossed to the window, stepping over boxes and tools as she did so.

"Okay, give me a boost." She said after forcing it open. Stormy did so, and soon Charlie was hanging tightly to the strong ivy that clung to the side of the orphanage. Stormy followed her out, breathing heavily and looking anywhere but down. He was a bit scared of heights, and they were five floors up after all.

Slowly the two thirteen-year olds crawled down the wall, avoiding the windows and trying not to slip. Then suddenly…

"Charlie," hissed Stormy. "did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Charlie demanded crossly, trying to find her next foothold.

"Listen!" Stormy said.

And then Charlie _could_ hear it. Two voices from inside the entrance hall, just two floors below them. One was Mrs. Potts, and the other sounded vaguely familiar…

"I'm sorry, sir, but I've no idea where she and that Owens boy have gotten to. I can assure you that we have much nicer and more well-behaved children here, if you'd like to–"

"Mrs. Putts," said the other person (Stormy and Charlie both snorted back laughter at this). "I do not want just _any _child. I am looking for my _daughter_, and nothing is going to keep me from finding her. Do I make myself clear?"

Stormy and Charlie exchanged wide-eyed looks. They felt as if they were in a dream. It must have been some sort of coincidence…

But could this possibly be the man they had been waiting for since they were three? Could this be the mysterious Doctor?

Of course it was. It would have to be, right? Who else would claim Charlie as their daughter? Who else would even know of her?

At once, both children looked down. A man in a tweed suit was speaking to a slightly annoyed and nervous-looking Mrs. Potts.

"That's – oh my god, that's him!" Charlie gasped, wrapping her arm firmly around a vine and pulling out her necklace. She opened it and said, "Look, Stormy! It looks just like him! Even the same suit!"

"I can't believe it!" Stormy said, shaking his head. "It's – it's really him!"

Below them, Mrs. Potts and the man with the bow-tie were still arguing.

"Children don't just disappear!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "What sort of a children's home are you running where you can't even keep track of them?"

Mrs. Potts now looked angry. Her grey face was turning red from fury (usually a reaction only Charlie could provoke from her).

"Excuse me, _sir_," she said, putting her wrinkly hands on her hips. "But I have over a hundred children here. I don't have the _time_ to worry about two worthless _brats_."

The look on the man's face was terrifying.

"Listen very carefully, Mrs. Parks," he said in a low and dangerous-sounding voice. "Every single person has worth, and if you ever _dare_ to speak about anyone – most of all my _daughter_ – that way again, I can arrange for something quite _unpleasant_ to happen to you. Do you understand?"

Mrs. Potts nodded, eyes wide and scared. Charlie and Stormy, high above, shared a look. They liked this man more every second.

As he and Mrs. Potts argued on the ground, Charlie and Stormy began edging around the side of the building.

"We'll climb to the side, then down," instructed the red-haired girl in a whisper. "then we can walk around to them and pretend we were just hiding."

Stormy nodded. "Good idea."

They only made it a few inches before a loud EEECK interrupted the bickering down below.

"Oh no," said Stormy softly, eyes wide. He was looking at the wood nailed to the side of the building that someone had long ago encouraged the ivy to grow on.

The nails were slipping out of wood.

Before anyone could react, the wood detached from the wall and Charlie and Stormy were sent tumbling backwards, screaming all the way.


End file.
